


Gkaun-yte ooman

by Larissaloki



Series: Predator series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Biting, Crossover, M/M, Mating, Omega Tony Stark, Pure Smut, human!tony, predator!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: This is purely indulgent porn so sue me, there wasn’t much on mating within the Yautja’s clan but did find out some things but they contradicted a little bit so i came to the conclusion that each clan various a bit on their mating rituals. As female are rare and often kept out of hunts and fighting. Though you still get them doing hunts.Some indicated that only those that have the most trophies from the hunting season and the highest rank gets all the females. Others suggest that they pair and stay with that mate for life. Hunting with their mates and such. I chose the pairing for life route for this story.The language Bucky speaks is the Yautja language that i found online, it mostly consisted of phrases and some words that i used in this so I’m not making the language up!





	Gkaun-yte ooman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThoughtfulBreadPolice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/gifts).



> This is purely indulgent porn so sue me, there wasn’t much on mating within the Yautja’s clan but did find out some things but they contradicted a little bit so i came to the conclusion that each clan various a bit on their mating rituals. As female are rare and often kept out of hunts and fighting. Though you still get them doing hunts. 
> 
> Some indicated that only those that have the most trophies from the hunting season and the highest rank gets all the females. Others suggest that they pair and stay with that mate for life. Hunting with their mates and such. I chose the pairing for life route for this story. 
> 
> The language Bucky speaks is the Yautja language that i found online, it mostly consisted of phrases and some words that i used in this so I’m not making the language up!

Up in the canopy, a male Yautja hid amongst the thick leaves, using his camouflage system to remain undetected up above. Able to observe the jungle floor far below for his prey. 

His prey was a short 5”6 human male, naturally tanned skin, curling brown hairy that was slick with sweat from the humid environment. The male wore only a tank top covered in grease marks and was torn in a few places; coupled with loose cotton sleep pants that clung low on his hips, showing the barest of hint of his ass. The human’s feet are bare but covered in mud and leaves from walking through the wet jungle, from this distance the predator couldn’t see the eyes but he new they were a warm, earthy brown. Name: Tony Stark.

Tony had no weapons as it moved cautiously through the dense foliage, he was tense and seemed ready to run at a moments notice, keen eyes darting about as the look for any sign of movement. 

With a soft growl, the Yautja swiftly but silently made it’s way across the branches of the trees, expertly climbing from branch to branch with barely a rustle of the leaves. The Yautja tracks Tony some distance, waiting patiently for him to tire before closing in on him, the Yautja was impressed though, he had great stamina for a human. Especially an Omega human. 

Finally Tony was stopping, panting heavily as he crouched amongst the bushes, glancing this way and that way, he knows its being hunted. However he can only run so far before his body demands a rest to replenish it strength, urging him to find a water source. 

Once sure that the coast is clear for now, Tony hesitantly steps from his hiding place and moves towards the pool of water that’s near by, a waterfall on the other side that which feeds the pool. Bending over a rock at the edge of the pool, he uses his hand to drink, occasionally looking up just to quickly scan the area. 

A small pleased click and trill come from the Yautja as he made his way to position himself behind the Omega, carefully dropping down to the jungle floor. Now that he’s much closer, he can catch the slight hints of a fast approaching heat from the Omega, possibly a day away before it kicks in properly. 

Holding in a throaty growl of interest, so to not alert the Omega in front of him, the Yautja slowly makes his way forwards, only now letting up his camouflage and taking off his mask. It was time to end this hunt finally. 

“Gkaun-yte ooman” The Yautja spoke, his voice was gravelly and came out with a small growl, unused to speaking words, most of their kind prefer to use other means to communicate, but they did have some spoken language. Head cocked to the side, mandibles clicking in amusement, he watches as Tony jumps, startled at hearing him as he twirls around to face him. 

“How the-“ eyes widened in surprise Tony edges away, watching the hunter warily for any sudden movements, as the Yautja seems to laugh at him, Tony pauses and straightens, glaring at him. “What’s so funny huh?!” 

Straightening, eyes narrow in determination, the lower mandible flare out with intent as he stalks towards the omega. With a yelp at the sudden aggression, Tony back peddles fast as he moves along the waters edge, trying his best not to slip into the water or over any rocks. 

Reaching out, the Yautja goes to grab Tony’s flailing arm as he stumbles over another rock, yanking him up right and closer to him, Tony’s sweet scent filling the air between them. With a pleased trill, the Yautja leans in further forgetting about anything else as he is distracted by the omega in front of hm. It’s due to his distraction that allowed Tony to get in a hit, his fist coming in for a left hook. With a shocked roar, Tony is released and he wastes no time running- pushing his already burning, shaking legs on further. 

“Cjit…” with a growl of annoyance, mandibles flaring at his prey running away, Bucky gives chase once again. No way was he loosing his prey now. 

Despite the hit and a bit of annoyance of again chasing his quarry, the Yautja couldn’t help but feel exhilaration flow through him. This has to be the best hunt a human has given him in a long time. 

Ahead he can easily spot Tony, stumbling not far ahead as his body was hitting its limit. Using this to quickly gain ground, the Yautja closes the gap between them again. The moment Tony was within reach, he pounced. Knocking Tony to the leafy floor and knocking whatever air was left in his lungs, out. 

Panting harshly from the exertion of running, Tony just lays there, unwilling to run any more as his lungs and legs screamed for air and rest. The Yautja above kept him pinned in place with the body but was being mindful of its own considerable weight, it’s face buried into Tony’s neck- mandibles grazing lightly over his skin- over the bonding gland. 

Huffing out in amusement, Tony lifts a hand and flick gently at the Yautja above him, getting it’s forehead.

“I give, I give Buckaroo. I can’t run anymore” whining as he shifts his leg, Tony could feel a bit of slick form between his cheeks. Tony felt Bucky’s chest rise rumble with amusement as a growl like purr came from him, Tony could smell the arousal and amusement from Bucky that’s laid above him. 

Bucky wasn’t his actual name but it was similar enough that Tony could pronounce without butchering the original name; Bucky was actually rather fond of the name his little human has given him. It was something just between them, made it seem more intimate each time Tony called his name. 

Shifting so that Tony could wiggle a bit more, trying to get as comfy as he can when he’s laying on the ground covered in twigs and stones. Bucky pulls his head back to regard Tony, eyes darkened with desire for his mate as he looks him over. 

Bucky has been courting Tony for months, wanting to take Tony as his mate the next mating season to be his. Much to his relief, Tony had been accepted his courtship and agreed to mate him next season. Waiting til now had been a pure test of will power for Bucky, keeping his hands to himself rather than all over his feisty mate. He remembers clearly the day he had pitched the idea of a traditional mating season on his home-world; that all interested males would chase the one they intend to mate. If they manage to catch said mate then they won the right to mate that season. 

Tony had been amused but amicable to the idea. Tony had then asked if all Yautja did this, when Bucky had admitted that no; not all clans used this method and that some actually fought their intended in a duel or the one with the most trophies and status earned the rights only. Tony was glad for Bucky’s clan; The dark Blade Clan; to be a bit more relaxed with mating, that it required a successful courtship before you could have a shot of a mating chase. 

The females/bearers had the power in this, they chose the mate they wanted. The mate they would accept to pass their genes on with as there is not many females in the Yautja species, those that they did have were often vicious and feisty, some sub-species more than others. The Hish were particularly volatile a times. Being able to swap between genders due to environmental needs, the ones that turned female were just as aggressive as the ones that stay male. 

Bucky had been attracted to Tony at first when he saw him, by the amazing tech he possessed for a human. Being that Bucky came from a technology based Clan, it was hard to impress him. The more Bucky observed the genius human, the more he felt himself want him. Especially when he found out that Tony could bare children as well. 

He recalls fondly the time, Tony had first seen Bucky’s arm- Tony had literally dropped everything he had been holding to look at the arm, barely sparing the rest of Bucky a glance. Stunned yet amused, Bucky had watched the human fawn over his arm, a shiny metal arm due to his original flesh arm being torn off by a Queen Xenomorph before he had used a energy cannon to blast its face off. It was that fight that had earned him the status as Elite within his clan. 

“Smell good…” Bucky rumbled as he ran a clawed hand down Tony’s side, pushing his vest up to reveal sweat slicked skin to the humid air. Many in his Clan had been doubtful of Bucky’s chosen mate, but had accepted Tony with little issues, glad to have another join that was smart and as apt with tech as they were. 

Grinning, Tony gives a small wiggle against Bucky, purring softly at the feel of Bucky pressing against him. When he hears Bucky growl in warning for Tony to keep still, Tony can’t help but grin wider.

“Come on big guy, you caught me so how about we get to the good bit finally huh?” Wiggling his ass again, Tony arches his back as much as he can from his pinned position to push his ass up. With a warning click of his mandibles again, Bucky pushes himself to sit up but keeps on large hand on Tonys back to keep him in place. 

Using his free hand, Bucky pulls the cotton pants down easily exposing Tony’s ass, eyeing the sheen of slick that he could see that’s already leaked out. With a pleased trill, Bucky yank the pants off completely and the shoves the bundled clothing under Tony’s hip. Shielding his dick from the rough ground and to also raise his rump. 

Pleased with Tony’s position, Bucky ran a hand over Tony’s smooth skin, delighting in its soft texture as he ignores Tony’s impatient whines. Bucky tries to soothe him with a throaty cooing trill, as he runs a clawed tipped finger over Tony’s rim. The finger catching and tugging slightly as he rubs, encouraging more slick to flow. The scent of heat getting stronger by the second, it seems that all the teasing and the run had helped the heat start early. 

Flaring his mandibles in interest, Bucky gently and carefully presses in a finger to test how easily Tony is loosening up and stretching. Encountering barely any resistance, Bucky growls, pleased at how ready and eager Tony is for this. 

“Ooh fuck yes…” whining Tony tries to push back on the finger inside of him, after so long waiting for this after many heats alone, imagining this very moment- Tony just wants Bucky in him now. Claiming him in the way he promised to. “C’mon Buck, I’m ready, so so ready” growling, Tony squirms as Bucky presses down a bit harder, keeping Tony from pressing back onto his fingers. 

“Easy…” Bucky’s words come out sounding guttural, deep from his desire for Tony, his scent is clouding his head but Bucky pushes the primal need to the side for now. If he’s not careful right now to make sure Tony is fully prepped, he could seriously hurt his mate with either his claws or over eagerness. 

Using his hand to spread he slick around, Bucky add another finger carefully to ease Tony open a bit more. Thankfully the omega was loosening up quickly as Bucky wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep a hold himself. What with the delicious moans and whines Tony was practically pouring out, one after another, asking for more. 

Finally, after getting the third finger in and able to move them all easily, Bucky deemed Tony ready enough to take him without injury. 

Carefully he removes his fingers and removes his coverings; that Tony teasingly called a glorified loincloth; letting it drop to the floor carelessly. His weapons put to the side in easy reach should he have need of them, but they’re not in the way. 

Moving his hand from Tony’s back to his neck, fingers pressing down on the glands either side of Tony’s neck, Bucky uses the other hand to hold Tony’s hip. Keeping him still as he slowly presses his cock against Tony’s hole. 

Slowly but firmly, Bucky pushes into him, giving Tony time to adjust to Bucky’s size and length that’s just a bit bigger than the average male. He knows that he could hurt Tony if he doesn’t take this part slowly.let Tony stretch to accommodate. Doing careful thrusts, Bucky pushes in deeper til he can’t go any deeper, growling out in pleasure as the slick warm channel grips him tightly. Spread out on the ground, Tony moans and whines out at the stretch, his back arching the more Bucky had pressed into him. 

Panting harshly, Tony clenches his eyes shut as his body adjusts.

“Move please, damn! Please please please move plea-“ with a gasp, Tony’s pleading is cut off as Bucky pulls back and thrusts in hard, the hand on his neck moving to grip his shoulder. Growling as Tony clenches down on him, Bucky starts up a steady but strong pace. Hands gripping tightly, no doubt Tony will have bruises on his hips and shoulder by the end of this.

“Fuck! Yes, right there! Ooooh fuck” moaning as Bucky’s cock drags over his prostate, Tony tries to move back again to meet Bucky’s thrusts half way. Needing more friction, more anything really – Tony just knows he needs more. 

Snarling, Bucky moves to lay across Tony, pushing him down fully into the ground as he moves faster, face pushing into Tony’s neck when Tony rolls his head to the side for him. Submitting fully to Bucky. Writhing in place, Tony begs Bucky for more as heat takes over his mind fully, for the next few days now Tony will be like this. Eager for anything Bucky can and will give him. 

Nearly there at the edge or orgasm, Tony shoves a hand down to take his own leaking cock into his hand and tries to jerk himself. He’s so close he can practically taste it. 

With a roar of triumph, Bucky moves at a pace that Tony could never hope to keep up with, in or out of heat. Hand digging into plush hips and sides, Bucky bites at Tony’s gland, his mandibles making it hard to bite the gland but he manages it. 

The moment the pinchers pierce his gland, Tony’s body tightens up like a bow strong, his body jerking and shuddering as he cums. His hole clenching down, seeking a knot that an Alpha would typically have. With a tired strung out moan, Tony lets his dick go to flop tiredly to the floor as Bucky snarls, grinding his hips to bring himself to completion as Tony clenching down prevents him from being able to move. 

Finally spent, Bucky feels his own body melt in contentment, his own scent now completely intertwined with Tony’s as they lay there, slowly getting their breathes back. Tony cold feel his heat hazed mind lift a bit, allowing him to turn his head and place a sleepy kiss to Bucky’s cheek. 

“Damn that was worth the wait..” 

“Sei-i”

**Author's Note:**

> Gkaun-yte-hello  
> Oomen- human  
> Cjit-shit  
> Sei-i- yes 
> 
> These are the translations from the fic above. 
> 
> This is a one shot but i am writing a more full story but with a reverse of positions. So if liked this look out for that! I’m on tumblr under larissaloki so come scream at me!


End file.
